


Strawberry Avalanche

by instant_romance



Series: How I Became The Sea [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: :), :D, AU, Candy, Clouds, Cute, Dream World, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Gentle, Gentle Love, Happy Ending, It's so comforting, Love, Lucid Dreaming, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, Nicknames, No Smut, OC, Oreos, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Owl City, Owl City Inspired, Past Tense, Pink - Freeform, Precious, Pure, Rainbow, Romance, Songfic, SuperM - Freeform, Warm, dream - Freeform, i love owl city so much omg omg, i was raised on his music, mark lee - Freeform, mark lee/original female character - Freeform, mark x oc, marky sharky, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 mark, nct 127 mark lee, nct fluff, nct mark, nct mark lee, non-established relationship, oc x mark, strawberry avalanche, this is one of the longest fics i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Jupiter wakes up to find herself in a different universe; a world made entirely of candy. But the thing that shocks her the most is the appearance of Mark Lee, the boy she's been crushing on for the past year, in her apartment.
Relationships: Jupiter & Mark, Mark/Jupiter
Series: How I Became The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Strawberry Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is written off of is Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City! Listen to that song for the full experience. This whole thing is a dream from when she wakes up to the candy world to the end. Jupiter Fenn is one of my original characters that I have previously introduced in one of my earlier works. I hope you enjoy this :D I mention some candy brands in this, but they are not mine. Credit to the rightful companies and owners.
> 
> I reference some of his other songs in this so if you don't get them then that's fine :) It's not imperative that you do
> 
> Italics are song lyrics

_ This is a world of dreams and reverie _

_ Where I felt the stars explode around me _

_ A grass-blade flashed with a gleam  _

_ As it slashed open a moonbeam  _

_ And I stared back breathlessly _

  
  


Jupiter lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. The nightstand to the left of her bed squatted low to the floor. A dinosaur lamp was placed in the center and around it were a few seashells she’d collected from her most recent beach trip. 

Her phone was turned off in the drawer. She sat up, tucking the blanket under her feet and then laying back down, pulling the patterned covers up to her neck. Stars and planets decorated the soft fabric and she sighed, enjoying the feeling of cool sheets on her skin. 

An air filter near the door produced white noise when turned on. It helped her sleep better. Jupiter turned on her side, careful to keep the blanket firmly tucked around her toes. She closed her eyes, hugging her arms close to her chest. It didn’t take long for her to succumb to the warm embrace of sleep.

When she woke and sat up, the curtains were open and the sky outside was a pastel pink. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and groaned, trying to recall if she had closed them last night or not. Her feet carried her out of her bed. She stumbled over to the window confusedly. 

Had she forgotten to close things up? Her eyes traveled to the streets where people were hurrying back and forth. The world outside was completely different from what she remembered. The buildings were composed of wafers and bricks were replaced with Lego candies. The clouds were puffs of blue and pink cotton candy. 

Huge piles of strawberries could be spotted in the distance and Jupiter had to squint before realizing what they were.  _ Mountains.  _ Her eyes widened and she gasped. Thoughts of doubt and apprehension lingered in the back of her mind but she pushed them back, throwing some clothes on and running out of her room.

Mark was standing in the kitchen, making rainbow noodles. He turned when he heard her walk out.

“Mark? What’re you doing here?” she asked, stopping upon seeing him. Her expression became wary and she blinked, disoriented. 

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’? Why wouldn’t I be here?” He smiled as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Is it normal for the guy you’ve been pining for for so long to suddenly show up in your apartment? Jupiter shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

“And how’d you get in?” Her brows were knit together in a frown.

“I teleported. Why are you asking such odd questions?” He turned to her fully.

She thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. I just…” her voice trailed off. “I need to take a look outside.” Before exiting the apartment, her eyes scanned the room quickly. She noticed her couch looked different. It was the color of caramel. 

The counter wasn’t marble anymore, but instead, its texture was of gingerbread. A bowl of fruit sat on the dining table.  Wait. Nitwitz fruit candy? Jupiter shook her head, trying to comprehend what was happening. She turned, walked out the door, and took two stairs at a time to get outside. When she arrived at the exit, her eyes didn’t believe what her brain was processing. 

She walked further outdoors, taking in everything around her. The grass seemed to be green licorice and the trees were really thick Cowtails. Giant Oreos acted as the wheels on cars and the road looked like hardened Laffy Taffy. As her feet carried her along the candy-coated sidewalk, the sugary sweet scent of the world around her filled her senses. 

Gardens of lollipops and rock candies adorned families’ yards. Street signs were made of cookies, frosted to say “stop” or “no turn on red”. The sound of running footsteps came from behind and she quickly turned around. Mark was there, hands on his knees, chest heaving from the exertion of running.

“Why’d you run away so fast? I thought something was wrong!” he exclaimed, still panting.

Her brows pulled down in a frown. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would care. But look-” she began, twisting her body to point to something.

“Why would I not care, Jupe?”

Her heart somersaulted at the use of the nickname. She turned back to him. “We don’t even know each other that well. How do you know my nickname?”

“I’d like to think I know you well. And you told me that when we first met. You said to refer to you as Jupe because all your friends call you that,” he recalled, a look of fondness overtaking his features.

She blinked, very confused. “We’ve met? I didn’t think you knew I existed.” Something felt off to Jupiter and she had to think for a moment. What was their relationship here? 

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting weird.” He moved forward to feel her forehead.

She stepped back. “I’m feeling just fine!” She took a moment to collect herself, trying to get her thoughts in order. Remembering what she was gonna say before he interrupted her, she turned her back to him. “But look! Everything’s made of candy!” She gestured to the world around them, eyes wide.

“Why is that shocking?”

“It’s not weird to you?” Jupiter’s arms dropped to her sides.

“No.” He looked at her like she had just grown two new heads. “Oh!” His expression changed to one of realization. “There’s something I wanna show you.” His hand slipped into hers and he led her to a random car that had been parallel parked on the curb. “There are strawberry mountains not too far from here I want you to see.”

  
  


_ As mountains of fruit tumbled out  _

_ I barely had the chance to shout _

_ A strawberry avalanche crashed over me _

  
  


The car Mark had driven to the mountains sat discarded on a hill as he and Jupiter ran up to the huge mounds of fruit. The sweet scent was overwhelming. She took a strawberry and ate it, a smile tugging at her lips. Her cheeks were a blush red and her hair was windswept. 

He looked at her with affection written on his face which only caused her cheeks to gain more color. She picked up a handful of strawberries and ate them one by one, juice dripping down her chin.

“Mmm, these are so sweet!”

“I know, right?” He replied through a mouthful of fruit. “I knew you’d like it.”

She laughed, a feeling of relief and freedom building in her chest. The wind tugged at her plaid skirt, swirling around them and kissing their faces. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the moment.

“I have an idea.” Mark’s voice was soft but excited.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

“Let’s see who can eat the most berries the fastest.”

Jupiter grinned. “You’re on.” She started picking up strawberries as fast she could and popping them into her mouth quickly. She chewed fast, not caring about the juice stains that littered her shirt. Next to her, Mark was stuffing his face full of the fruit, saliva and berry juice running down his chin. 

She almost burst out laughing at the sight, but stopped herself, trying to swallow so she wouldn’t choke. He went to grab more fruit. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise and they looked up to see strawberries sliding down the side of the mountain.

“Avalanche!” she shrieked as the cascade of berries fell onto their heads and knocked them off their feet. A strangled yelp escaped Mark’s mouth as they were buried. Her vision went red and then next thing she knew, the world was fading from sight.

  
  


_ Staying awake that night was rather hard  _

_ Deep in a sleeping bag in your backyard _

  
  


Mark shone his flashlight in Jupiter’s eyes, giggling when she squinted and shoved it away. Her eyes started to water from the bright light. They were nestled cozily in their sleeping bags in his backyard, whispering childish things to each other and laughing. Fireflies could be seen in the darkness, lighting up the atmosphere like stars. The space between them was full of sleepy laughter and warm smiles. 

She reached out and touched his hand, her face an expression of happiness. He stopped chuckling and his eyes sparkled in the faint glow of the moon and the fireflies. She gazed at his pretty features, leaning on her elbow. The sweet aroma of licorice grass surrounded them, making them sleepy.

“Why are you staring at me?” he whispered.

“Because you’re pretty.”

He pulled his hand away and buried his head in his pillow, grinning foolishly. She lay down fully, snuggling further into the sleeping bag. Her lips curved into a small smile.

“What? Did I embarrass you?”

He shook his head, a muffled noise escaping his throat. He stayed that way for a few minutes.

“Are we going to sleep now, then?”

“Yeah.” His voice was barely audible. Jupiter chuckled and rolled over. She began to feel the night grow old, and she thought Mark looked pretty cold.

“Are you chilly?”

“A little, but it’s no big deal.”

She frowned, slipping out of her sleeping bag and getting into his. “Here. I’ll keep you warm.”

A couple minutes of silence passed. “Do you wish we’d fall in love?” he blurted out, holding his breath in anticipation of her response.

She remained quiet for a moment. Then, “All the time.”

  
  


_ When we woke up buried alive  _

_ Beneath a fruity landslide  _

_ We both laughed hysterically _

_ It could have been just another dream  _

_ But I swear I heard you scream _

_ A strawberry avalanche crashed over me _

  
  


Jupiter woke back at the mountains, still buried beneath the fruity landslide. She sat up, pushing her way through the thousands of strawberries. Her skin and clothes were covered in stains, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. 

Mark was awake, already back to eating the strawberries as fast as he could. A laugh bubbled past her lips and after a few moments she was laughing so hard she was crying. He started giggling with her, not really sure what was happening.

“You’re already back to eating those?” she asked, clutching her aching sides.

“Yah, and I’m pretty sure I won our little competition.”

“Whatever you say.” She stood, brushing chunks of fruit off her clothes. He grinned at her with fruit-filled cheeks, hands stained red, hair sticking up in different directions.

“Should we head back to the apartment?” Jupiter munched on another berry.

“I thought we could think up more games to play.”

“I don’t wanna cause another avalanche.”

He pouted, protesting childishly. “We could play something that doesn’t put us in danger! At least wait for me to grab some for the road.”

“Be quick, I want to see the rest of the city,” she squealed, giddy with excitement as she looked out over the hills to the candy city displayed before them.

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” He bent over, picking up handfuls of berries and using his shirt as a sack. After a few moments he stood up fully, turning to her with rosy cheeks and a soft smile. “I’m ready now.”

  
  


_ Always a citrus constellation in the galaxy _

_ Scratched on the back of both my eyelids _

_ And I’ve been dying to see _

_ If you were a beautiful sound _

_ In the echoes all around _

_ Then I’d be your harmony _

  
  


Mark took Jupiter’s hands in his as they stood in the hallway of the apartment. His hair was damp from having just showered and he wore fuzzy dinosaur pajama pants accompanied by a pair of his fluffy socks. “Can I say something?”

She nodded.

“I think you’re magnificent.”

Her silence prompted him to continue. “I’m so in love with you, sometimes it scares me. You’re the loveliest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, I think. Your heart is where I feel at home. I see in your eyes that the stars have kissed you, and I guess that’s why I’m so drawn towards you. When you're gone, all I can think about is how perfectly your fingers fit in the spaces between mine. I know this is a lot to take in, and I don’t want to overwhelm you. We can take it slow. I can even leave if you want me to.”

In response to his sweet, hushed confession, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a breath of relief and enveloped her in his arms, gently running his fingers up and down her back. Her cheek rested on his chest, and she closed her eyes. “I love you too. Don't leave. You’re very precious to me.”

He hummed, pulling her closer and resting his chin on the crown of her head. They stood in that candy-coated hallway for a while, sharing shy smiles and basking in each other’s presence. 

  
  


_ And we’d sing along with the crowds  _

_ Beneath the candy-coated clouds _

_ A strawberry avalanche, please crash over me _

_ This is a world of dreams and reverie _

_ Where I felt the stars explode around me _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Let me know if you find any typos :)


End file.
